


Attachments Be Damned!

by mad_ramblings



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And I am not sorry about it, F/M, Giving the Scottish tech wizard some love, Reader-Insert, i love this trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_ramblings/pseuds/mad_ramblings
Summary: Merlin has been watching a recruit. Maybe a bit too closely. But whose to say that the recruit hasn't been watching him as well?





	Attachments Be Damned!

No attachments. That was one of the main rules of Kingsmen that Merlin always remind other agents of. That was until (Y/n) happened. How could he have let this happen? Not only was he breaking one of tenements of Kingsmen, but (Y/n) was younger than him and a recruit to top it all off! If he developed feelings for somebody outside of Kingsmen, he might have been able to shove these feelings into the back of his mind, but no, he had to fall for a recruit.  
It wasn’t hard for him to fall for (Y/n). She were an amazing recruit, one of the best in ages! He hated sending them out on each task but she proved to handle each one with no trouble. It was almost time for the last two candidates to perform the last test and he knew it would be unlikely, but he wanted (Y/n) to fail so that he wouldn’t have to deal with seeing her everyday until either one of them retired or died.  
Little did he know that (Y/n) felt the same way about him. She knew it was wrong and yet it felt so right. She couldn’t help being drawn to the lanky, Scottish tech wizard. (Y/n) made up her mind three days before the last test. She was going to make a move. If it was her last days at Kingsmen, then they would leave with pleasant memories, and if it wasn’t, well, they had something to pursue while there. No attachment rules be damned!

While walking down the halls of the training facility, (Y/n) was on the lookout for the long-legged Scotsman. She finally found him walking down the third hallway they tried. Scanning the hall for any doors leading to a closet, her eyes locked on a door farther down the hall, and closer to Merlin. She quickened her pace, bringing her closer to the door and to Merlin.  
He looked up from his clipboard and saw (Y/n) bearing down on him. He almost did an about face to walk in the other direction to get away so as not to have to deal with his feelings. However, something compelled him to stay his course. As (Y/n) continued to walk briskly towards him, a feeling started to develop in his gut. A feeling that something was going to happen, and he wasn’t wrong. As soon as they crossed paths, (Y/n) opened the door to the closet and pulled Merlin in.  
Before he could saying anything, he felt a pair of lips crash onto his. At first, he didn’t know what to do. (Y/n) was in a closet with him, kissing him. (Y/n). Kissing. What the hell is he doing not kissing back?? He dropped the clipboard that was in his hands and placed his hands on (Y/n)’s waist. Her hands were already around his neck as he pulled her flush against his body.   
They both pulled away for air. (Y/n) looked up into his eyes. “I have been wanting to do that for ages.”   
He looked back at her, shock written across his face. “Really?” (Y/n) nodded her head in a silent response. His look of surprise was quickly replaced by one of lust. “Then I guess you won’t mind if I reciprocate the action.” He quickly threaded one hand into (Y/n)’s hair and placed another on her waist as he feverishly kissed her.   
(Y/n) moved closer to him as the kiss grew more and more passionate. She felt something hard push up against her thigh and pulled away the slightest bit. “How long have you been waiting for this, Merlin?” Her voice sultry and low.  
He pushed himself harder against her and whispered in her ear, “Long enough. And don’t use my code name. You should be saying the name of the person who you’ve been pining over. Not a name that’s been passed down.” (Y/n)’s breath hitched in her throat as they waited for the name they had so desperately wanted to know. “My name is Hamish, and that’s what you’ll be saying right now.”  
She nodded her head and gave a small laugh, “Yes, sir.”  
Hamish’s movements stopped. “What did you just say?” (Y/n) gave a laugh but it was quickly cut off when he grabbed her face. “I asked you a question and I expect an answer, recruit. Now what did you say?”  
(Y/n) started to stutter out an answer, surprised by his change in demeanor. “Um, yes, sir..?”  
He let go of (Y/n)’s face and leaned in again. “Now, where were we?” He pressed his lips to her’s and pressed his hard cock up against her thigh. She moaned into the kiss and ran her hands back up to his neck, pulling him closer. He trailed away from her mouth, starting to leave kisses up and down her neck. The sweet moans that fell from her mouth only drove him further down stopping at her collarbone. He pulled away slight and looked up at her. “Now are you sure you want to do this?”  
She looked down at him. “Yes, by god Merlin, yes. Now if we don’t hurry this up, I’m going to be late to my mentor meeting with Gareth.” She tried to pull him back up to kiss him again, but instead found herself being pushed up against the back wall of the closet with a hand pressing up against her already wet center.  
“What did I say about that name?” He growled. “Right now, you call me Hamish, is that understood?” She hurriedly nodded as he started to rub at her clit through her slacks. She whimpered as he sped up, giving her the friction she so desired. Soon his hand pulled away and began to trail up to her waistband where he slipped his hand underneath and slowly traced a finger along her folds. “You’re already so wet, love.” He whispered huskily in her ear.   
He then proceeded to pull her slacks off as her hands fumbled with his belt and trousers. As she pulled his growing erection free of his boxers she managed to say, “Mer- Hamish, in the back pocket of my slacks there’s a- good god...” Her sentence was cut off by her own moan as Hamish found the sweet spot on her neck and began to bite and suck at it. He pulled away, a nice bruise already starting to form.  
He stooped down and started to go through her pockets. He finally got to what he assumed she was talking about and pulled it out of its hiding place. Bringing it up to eye level between them he chuckled, “Were you planning on this, (Y/n)?”  
She laughed in return. “Well, I’ve been taught that a Kingsmen agent is always prepared.” She plucked the condom out of his head and ripped open the packaging. As she slid it over his throbbing erection, a small groan fell out of his mouth. “And I was taught by the best.” She gave him a wink.  
With their trousers and undergarments forgotten on the floor, they went back to kissing. After a few moments, Hamish’s hands trailed down to her butt and he gently pulled upwards. Understanding what he was trying to communicate she gently leaped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. They pulled away from the passionate kiss and as Hamish lined up to enter her, he looked at her and asked again, “(Y/n), you’re positive you want to do this? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this because I’m in a position of power and you’re scared to say no.”  
“Hamish, for the last time, I have wanted this since the moment I met you.” She gently kissed him. “If I didn’t want this, do you think I would have brought a condom?” They both giggled and then Hamish pulled her in close for a kiss as he slid into her. Her moans muffled by the kiss, he waited for her to adjust. Soon she was bucking her hips into his signaling him to move.  
He started off slow, gently moving along not want to hurt her. It wasn’t until she started begging that he felt something inside him flip. “H-hamish... Please go faster, for the love of god go f-faster.” Hearing her like this, her voice filled with need and lust, something about how she sounded just made something in his mind take over. He started pounding into her while attacking her neck, making sure to leave marks where nobody else could see them.  
As he started going faster, her moans came more often and louder each time. Hamish pulled his mouth away from her neck for a moment to say softly to her, “Quiet love, as much as I love to hear you, someone might hear us. And believe me, neither of us want that.” She nodded her head in silent response and buried her face into the crook of his neck, trying to muffle her moans.  
As they continued, her nails pressing through his button down and his mouth attacking every inch of skin he could find, they all the sudden heard a beeping. Merlin slowed his thrusts as (Y/n) pulled her arm from around his neck and saw her watch timer going off. “Oh fuck, that’s my ten minute warning. I have to go soon I don’t know if we can-” She was cut off by a loud moan as Merlin starting pounding into her with reckless abandon.   
“Well then I guess I just have to be quick about this don’t I, love?” As he was thrusting into her he brought a hand down to start rubbing quick, hard circles around her clit, pushing her closer and closer to the edge with every second.  
With her head buried in his neck to muffle the moans she was making, she bit down onto his shoulder as she felt her muscles spasm in delight. Hamish was still snapping his hips to hers erratically now, making sure she rode out her high as he reached his. As they both finished, (Y/n) dropped her legs from around him and shakily started to dress her lower half again as Hamish did the same.   
“We’ll definitely have to talk about this soon.” He said. “You are still just a recruit. You may not pass the final test.” After everything that just happened between the two of them, he was half tempted to tell her what the final test was and how to pass it.  
She gently smiled at him. “I know. But right now, I have a meeting to get to.” She straightened out the last bits of her outfit and proceed to walk to the door, but not before grabbing Hamish and pressing a firm but loving kiss onto his lips  
He stood there in for a moment after she left, still in a slight state of shock from what just happened. He finally walked out of the closet and proceeded back to his office. For once, he could not wait for the final test in the recruitment process.


End file.
